undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Doggo
is a miniboss encountered in Snowdin Forest. He is later found as an NPC in Grillby's. He is a member of the Royal Guard. Personality & Traits Doggo's most notable feature is his inability to see stationary objects; he can only sense things that are moving, and dislikes things or people that can appear or transport themselves without making a movement (such as Sans). He seems to be occasionally unsure of himself, however, and if he sees something, he will check to see if it moves again. His in-battle description notes that his hobbies include "squirrels" which refers to a common dog's habit of chasing squirrels. He has a weakness to petting (which can be compromising to his job as a sentry) and enjoys smoking dog treats as a way to de-stress. If Doggo is killed but Dogamy and Dogaressa are kept alive, interacting with Dogaressa will prompt her to ask "Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again." This implies that Doggo is prone to getting lost and being late to gatherings of the other dogs, most likely due to most of Snowdin's terrain being stationary. Attacks * Doggo can only see things that are moving; this is reflected in the battle with him, as he only uses a single sweeping blue attack (if the protagonist is hit by the attack due to them moving, Doggo will get startled and may start using non-blue attacks in a similar pattern to how Snowdrake attacks). Strategy * The protagonist must first survive one of Doggo's attacks without moving. After this, his suspicions drop, and he can be pet. After petting him once, he'll become excited and confused and can then be spared. Petting Doggo multiple times will lead to more phrases being said until he finally has had enough and stops reacting. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Believes in the Almighty Stick" * Yellow Text - "Has His Own Seeing Eye Dog" ** To achieve yellow text, Doggo must be pet, and then spared. While standing outside the Snowdin library with the rest of his family in the Pacifist Route epilogue, Doggo expresses happiness that much of his family is now within a single shambling unit, as it means they are always moving, and he can always see them. In the credits, he is listed as having his own seeing eye dog, presumably to tell him about objects around him that may not be moving. Quotes Doggo's dialogue will change between the Neutral and the Genocide Route. Encounter *"Don't move an inch!" Neutral *"WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!" Pet **"POT?" Pet **"PAT?" Pet **"PET?" Pet *"WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!" #2 *"THERE'S NO END TO IT!!" #3 *"WELL, THIS IS THOROUGH!!!" #4 *"OK. That's enough." #5+ *HUH!!! A FUN STICK APPEARS! Stick Overworld * S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!! battle if petting was used to spare * A stick appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared. Was it a ghost stick? Did I just return it to the afterlife? I need some dog treats to think about this. battle if the stick was used to spare * Hello? Is anybody there...? No? * Are you two playing a trick on me? Real funny. * Big guy? Is that you? Come on... * Well, it's not the tall skeleton... He's too loud. * Whoever you are, knock it off!!! * ... Pre-Battle * "Did something move? Was it my imagination?" * "If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" * H... hey! I can't stop shivering all of a sudden. Who... who's there!? battled on Genocide route Grillby's * "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!"'' [[Dogamy and Dogaressa] have been killed] * "''Sometimes the others like to prank me. They sit still so I can't see them. They must be here, playing a joke on me. I'll just wait until one of them admits it..." all other dog characters have been killed Flavor Text * Easily excited by movement. *Hobbies include: squirrels. Check * Doggo is too suspicious of your movements. 'Encounter' * Doggo can't seem to find anything. attack * Doggo has been pet. 'Pet' * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick' * Doggo loves fetch!!! Stick Name Doggo's name comes from the word doggo, meaning "to remain motionless and quiet to escape detection"; this is a reference to Doggo's vision impairment. His name also contains the word dog, just like every other dog character's name. Trivia * Doggo's odd taste in clothing may be linked to his inability to see stationary objects. * Doggo's visual impairment exists in real life, and is known as Riddoch syndrome. * Doggo's sentry station has a poster with "Wan" written on it. Wan (ワン) is the Japanese onomatopoeia for barking. Doggo says this word occasionally during his battle sequence. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Snowdin